


Analyzing Fidds

by BludT9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Science Stuff, blood sucking, vampire fidds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BludT9/pseuds/BludT9
Summary: June 9th 1975, a few weeks after getting better “acquainted” with the vampire F, I decided it would be the time I start examining him and observe how he functions as an undead creature. Of course, I had to take precautions when asking for his consent in this experiment. After spending another night with F, I kindly asked him if he would like to come to my house and participate as a subject of my study. He asked what of kind of tests I’ll be doing to him and I assured him that I’ll only be doing some measurements and needing him to offer certain samples. F agreed to do the examination and I informed him that we’ll begin tomorrow.





	Analyzing Fidds

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Vampire Fidds drabble.

_June 9th 1975, a few weeks after getting better “acquainted” with the vampire F, I decided it would be the time I start examining him and observe how he functions as an undead creature. Of course, I had to take precautions when asking for his consent in this experiment. After spending another night with F, I kindly asked him if he would like to come to my house and participate as a subject of my study. He asked what of kind of tests I’ll be doing to him and I assured him that I’ll only be doing some measurements and needing him to offer certain samples. F agreed to do the examination and I informed him that we’ll begin tomorrow._

Once he heard the knocking on his door, Stanford rushed to it and opened it to see the slim blonde standing before him in his casual attire, a long-sleeved shirt with a green vest, a pair of gray slacks and a pair of brown loafers.

“Evening, Ford. Hope I didn’t make ya wait so long,” said Fiddleford.

“Oh, not at all, you’re just in time. Now let’s begin this examination shall we,” Ford replied and walked towards his room. When he looked over his shoulder, Ford noticed that the vampire was still standing outside.

“Is something wrong, Fidds?”

“Ya didn’t invite me in.”

“Oh. Oh! Yes, I completely forgot. I’m so sorry.” As Stanford went back to Fidds and invited him in.

After the vampire came inside, Stanford closed the door behind him and led him to the examining area. Inside the room, there was an exam table, and another table in the corner with tubes, beakers and other tools. Stanford gestured Fiddleford to sit on the exam table while he grabbed a dental mirror from the other table. After ordering the vampire to open his mouth, Ford started observing his teeth, he noticed that his teeth looked the same as a human, except for his oversized canines. When Ford looked at the tip of one his fangs, he noticed that there’s a small hole in it, he then looked at the bottom of the other fang and it also has a hole.

“It seems that your fangs have holes in their tips,” Stanford commented after moving away from Fiddleford and started writing on his journal. “You mentioned earlier that your victims become aroused whenever you feed off them. Is it possible that your fangs let out some form of aphrodisiac to subdue your prey?”

“It does make sense now that you mention it.”

“You never wonder how your body functions?” Ford replied, still writing his journal.

“I don’t question how and why I do things, I just follow my instincts.” Ford nodded in agreement. Ford then brought a cup that has an elastic covering over it, tied with a rubber band.

“I need you to sink your teeth into this covering. This should motivate your fangs to inject the aphrodisiac into the cup,” Ford handed the cup to Fidds. The vampire responded by giving him a confused look. “If this can work on snakes, then I assume it can work on vampires too.” Fidds shrugged and sunk his teeth into the covering. Ford looked through the clear cup and noticed some pinkish liquid dripping out of the fangs. Once the blonde pulled his fangs out of the cup, he handed it back to the researcher. After pouring the liquid into a test tube and set it aside, Stanford continued the research by asking Fiddleford to spit into another tube, drawing blood from his veins and measuring the length of his fangs.

“Alright, Fidds, the last thing I need from you is a sperm sample,” said Stanford as he handed an empty cup to Fiddleford. The vampire nodded and jumped off the table as he started to unbuckle his belt.

“There’s a bathroom at the left side from this room.”

“Why the privacy all the sudden? You’ve already seen my dick, sugar,” the vampire grinned.

“Fiddleford, please. We need to be professional here,” Ford rolled his eyes.

The vampire sighed, “Come on, Ford. Let’s loosen up a little.”

“Oh? Like how?” Ford raised his brow and folded his arms.

“Well, ya could,” Fidds gave a toothy grin as he unbuckled his belt and opened his fly. “give me a hand.” The researcher turned red when the blonde pulled out his member from his slacks. Ford wanted to decline, but he couldn’t look away when Fidds started to slowly stroke his cock and gaze at him lovingly. Ford gulped and felt his skin getting hotter as Fidds continued teasing him.

Ford’s fingers twitched and could feel himself taking a step towards Fidds. He wasn’t sure if he was losing his will to his own sexual urges or if Fidds was putting a spell on him, he’ll need to ask his lover about that later.

“Alright, but remember to ejaculate into the cup, okay?” said Ford as he moved behind Fidds and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Fiddleford nodded and bit his lip when Stanford’s large hand wrapped itself around the vampire’s length and started stroking it. Fiddleford aimed the cup at the tip of his member as Stanford continued stroking him. The vampire moaned as he leaned against the researcher, he grabbed onto Ford’s hip and nuzzled against his neck.

“Fiddleford, focus,” Ford whispered a strict command. The vampire looked down as he kept the cup still. Ford then stroked the member faster and planted kisses on Fidds’s neck, causing him to mewl louder. While Ford was grunting from behind, Fidds panted and moaned as his orgasm drew closer and closer until.

“Ahh!” the vampire cried out as he came into the cup. Ford took the cup from Fidds’s hand while he was still holding his waist in his other arm.

“Are you okay?” asked Ford.

“Yeah,” Fidds panted.

“You did great, buddy,” Ford kissed Fidds on the forehead and helped him back on the exam table as he laid him down. Stanford took the semen sample and started examining it and the other samples while Fiddleford rested. The vampire opened his eyes and slowly sat up as he let out a yawn. He looked to his left and saw Stanford writing his journal while looking over his notes.

“What time is it?” Fiddleford called out.

“It’s a quarter to eleven. How are you feeling?” said Stanford, closing his journal and walking towards Fiddleford. A faint growl was heard from the blonde’s stomach.

“Hungry.”

“Well, I can’t let my favorite vampire starve to death. Besides, you certainly earned a treat for doing so well on the examination,” Stanford chuckled, taking off his coat and unbuttoning his shirt to expose his neck. Fidds licked his lips when he saw Ford’s neck, he pulled the other man closer and tightly embraced him. The vampire peppered a few kisses on the researcher’s neck before sinking his fangs into it. Ford winced at the pain, but it quickly faded and turned into pleasure when the aphrodisiac entered his system. Fiddleford sucked the blood from the punctured holes as he moaned and ran his fingers through Stanford’s brown hair. Stanford huffed and panted as he grew hotter and more bothered from being fed upon, he trailed his hands all over the vampire’s back and squeezed his firm ass, causing Fiddleford to moan louder and dig his fingers into his skin. The brunette suddenly lifted the blonde from the table and started grinding himself against his lover.

The vampire let a muffled cry and started grinding his bottom against Ford’s groin. The two men moaned and rutted against each other until Stanford finally came and placed the vampire back on the table while Fiddleford pulled his fangs off the neck. He licked his lips clean and did the same for Stanford’s wounds as his saliva magically healed them. The researcher hummed as he laid his head on the vampire’s shoulder and let him take care of his bite wounds. After he finished licking the brunette’s neck, the blonde held up his head and asked, “How ya feeling, sugar?”

“I’m okay, Fidds,” Ford slurred.

“I guess I took a lot from ya than I thought. Let’s put ya to bed.” Fidds hopped off the table and scooped Ford in his arms.

“My research. I found out things. I want to-tell you.”

“Shh. Ya can tell me tomorrow.” The vampire carried the man to his bedroom. After tucking Ford in and kissed him goodnight, Fidds made his way out of the cabin and went back to his abandoned mansion.


End file.
